Drifter
by prettypanda117
Summary: She says her name is Mary Bishop. She claims to have traveled through time to help the Winchesters defeat Leviathan. Only there's one problem...she landed in the wrong year.
1. The Arrival

**Hello! Welcome new readers and biig hugs to all of my Carry On fans! This here is a little side story I've been working on for a long time now. Now this is only an intro, I'm still testing the waters when it comes to this story so not a lot is revealed about my new character. This story will not involve Melody Winchester! This is a completely different Supernatural story and in this one, the boys do not have a sister. (sad I know) The story starts out a little bit before the final episode of season 8. It's been a while since I've actually watched season 8 so if you're wondering why Kevin is in the bunker...don't worry about it. He was just visiting...? Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine! Let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural...I only own my original character, Mary...**

* * *

"_You have to go! Now! I'll hold them off!"_

"_No there's still time! We can both leave!"_

_The last thing she remembers is watching him fight for his life while she held back a scream and reached out for him, the power of the portal pulling her away._

* * *

"No what I don't understand is where this whole…healthy thing comes from." Dean grimaced, sniffing the odd yellow stuff Sam was currently smearing across a cracker. Sam just smirked, popping the cracker into his mouth and chewing slowly.

"Dean, it's called humus, and it's delicious. You should try some, you might like it." He pushed the small pack of crackers towards his brother. And all Dean could do was eye the humus warily. He opened his mouth to retort, obviously ready to start up another silly bantering argument with his brother mostly for the sake that they were both incredibly bored. The bunker was abnormally quiet lately. Not that the boys didn't mind a little break, but they were starting to get a little stir crazy. Even Kevin was having a hard time, and he was pouring through books in the library for fun. Dean almost scoffed, he would never understand his brother's and Kevin's enjoyment of books. They were such nerds.

"_Guys!"_

The brother's looked back at the entrance to their kitchen, finding Kevin sprinting through the doorway, panting, sweating and wide eyed. He was obviously stressing about something. And that something was obviously very big. Dean and Sam went immediately into business mode, completely forgetting about their previous conversation and focusing completely on the young, terrified man in their kitchen.

"Kevin what's wrong?" Sam asked reaching out his hands ready to catch the kid should he pass out. And from what Dean was seeing, Kevin was pretty close to it. The prophet threw up his hands, shaking them around, opening and closing his mouth.

Dean held out his hands, grabbed Kevin's shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze, "Whoa, whoa Kev, slow down. Breathe." But Kevin didn't breath, he just shook his head and turned on his heel, sprinting out of the kitchen.

"Follow me!"

The brothers merely glanced at each other before running after Kevin, shouting for him to slow down the whole way. Kevin wound his way through the halls of the bunker, never slowing down and never looking back. By the time he finally came to an awkward halt in the middle of the library, the Winchesters were equally out of breath and exhausted.

Kevin leaned his hands on his knees before slowly reaching up and pointing with a shaking finger, "There…look…"

Dean and Sam followed and both froze. Somehow, a girl had ended up in the library of their underground bunker. And, by some miracle, Kevin had managed to get her tied up and blind folded into one of the wooden chairs surrounding the large table in the middle of the room. She was awake, struggling against the restraints on her wrists and obviously pissed. She was dressed a bit strangely. Black tights, but they were battered and nearly falling apart, and a pair of worn combat boots. They couldn't see her shirt because of her closed up jacket. It was an odd jacket. Military obviously but different. It was a deep blue—almost black—and high collared with brass buttons and a long tail.

She grunted angrily, strawberry blonde hair starting to fall out of her messy braid. She was pale too, with a light feathering of freckles across her nose and large, full lips. Dean and Sam slowly walked towards her, getting her attention. She perked up, freezing in her movements, trying to find whoever was coming closer to her through the blindfold.

"Did she threaten you?" Sam asked glancing back at Kevin. The teenager just shook his head,

"No but…she blasted through that door," he pointed to the far wall at the door that would lead out to their garage, "then she closed up the—I think it was a portal—and…I was so freaked out I just hit her over the head with a book. Tied her up and got you guys."

Dean watched the girl; she was very, very pissed off. And after hearing Kevin's voice her mouth went into a pin straight line. Dean leaned down, "Okay I'm gonna take off this blindfold, don't try anything."

He gingerly reached out and pulled off the blind fold. The girl didn't flinch away from his touch, only kept the same angry scowl on her face. When the fabric fell away from her face she opened up her eyes, revealing a pair of large, green orbs—candy apple green if Kevin had to pick a word for them. She was actually very pretty despite the mess of dirt on her chin. She blinked, momentarily blinded by the lights of the bunker and then finally looked up at Sam and Dean. Kevin stood back and behind the Winchesters, watching carefully. For a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of pain or sadness on her features, but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with annoyance.

"You can get rid of these stupid things on my wrists too. I won't hurt you." She spoke, voice a bit hoarse but otherwise normal sounding, if you ignore the obvious frustration at her situation.

"First," Dean held up a finger, "you tell us who you are and how you got here. Then we see about untying your hands."

Again Kevin thought he saw a flicker of dark emotions flutter over her pale face. She swallowed, dimples becoming more prominent as she began to speak again, this time keeping her eyes focused on the far wall and not looking at anyone in the room. "My name is Mary…" she blinked—were those tears?

Sam, always the gentle one, bent down to be at eye level with her, "Okay. Can you tell us your full name Mary?"

The red-head grimaced, "Mary…Gwendolyn Bishop."

"Right." Dean nodded, obviously not trusting this girl at all. To him, the name sounded fake. But he wouldn't say anything about that now. They had more important matters. "So tell us—_Mary_, how'd you get here?"

Mary shrugged, "That's my business buddy. Now just untie me already. This whole good cop-bad cop thing is getting old." She grinned, but the Winchesters were obviously not in the joking mood. Mary's grin fell and she rolled her eyes, huffing impatiently. "Fine if you really want to know. I came through a time portal which happened to open up in your library and then shortstop over there freaked out and hit me over the head." She sent a death glare towards Kevin, who only shrank back a bit underneath her piercing stare.

Sam kneeled down, getting eye level with her. He spoke in his most calm and neutral voice, "Why did you come here Mary?"

The red head could only roll her eyes, "To look for you two idiots obviously."

"Why us? What do you want with us?" Sam asked again, and again got more sass from her.

"I'm here to help you defeat the Leviathan."

That made the Winchesters freeze. Sam and Dean both shared an equally confused look before turning back to the girl. "Leviathan?"

Mary nodded, "Yeah Leviathan. You know, big and scary—like to eat people for midnight snacks?" When neither Sam nor Dean responded she let out an exasperated sigh before bending her head down and mumbling to herself. "Oh come on don't tell me I got sent back too far."

"Sent back? Sent back where?" Sam asked to which Mary just got all the more frustrated.

"Back in time genius." She lifted her head to glare up at them, "My mission was to come back in time, help you two idiots defeat Dick Roman and his freaking army of Leviathan and then I can go back home and everything will be peachy-keen."

"You've got quite the attitude for a girl who's still tied up." Dean commented impatiently. "Do you even know who we are kid?"

Mary scoffed, "I'm not your…" but she stopped and seemed to swallow a large lump in her throat. She quickly shook her head—and Kevin hoped he wasn't the only one to notice that she didn't even look Dean in the eye, not once. "Look I'm not a kid alright? And I know who you are—you're Sam and Dean Winchester. And the little guy is Kevin Tran."

"Little?!" Kevin exclaimed, but the brothers weren't paying attention to that right now.

"Alright so you know who we are. But do you know what year this is?" Dean asked her, sauntering to stand in front of her with an air of superiority. At his question, Mary's mouth fell shut. "Ah." Dean said bending down to be eye level with her. "Figured you didn't. See we've dealt with a time traveler before, and he had the same problem."

Mary still kept her eyes away from Dean's. "And what problem is that?" Dean didn't seem to like the fact that she hadn't looked him in the eye yet. With a gentle but firm hand, he took hold of her chin and turned her face towards his own.

"He landed in the wrong year too."

* * *

_What did you think? Who is Mary Bishop? Why is she in the bunker? Questions abound!_

_Review, fav and follow! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Sausage and Bacon

**Hello my dears! I am so glad you liked the first chapter! I was kind of nervous trying to start up a completely different story than Carry On, but now that I know you all enjoyed it I am so excited for it! You thought Carry On gave you feels? Well just wait, this one is like fifty-billion times more feel worthy. Also what do you all think of Holland Roden as my faceclaim for Mary? I've never watched all of Teen Wolf, but I've always had a major girl crush on the actress. Oh! I also created a playlist for this story. The link should be on my profile, if not then you can find one on my tumblr page. :D**

**Anyway that's it for now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Supernatural...I only own Mary Bishop...**

* * *

"_Line up brats!"_

_The scuffling sound reverberated against the old gym floors. Twenty pairs of boots—some much too big for their owners—came to a halt at the end of the basketball court. Sunlight poured in through the large, double-pained windows. Dust floated freely by the windows. Outside, diesel engines started and stopped. People shouted orders back and forth. To an outsider it would have looked like a well-oiled machine. But in reality it was barely being held together. Organized chaos._

_Mary knew this. She wasn't even nine years old and it was her first day in training. Every child was required to join The Academy. The minimum age was eleven. But Mary was a special case._

_Heavy, steel-toed boots clomped against the wooden gym floor. Their commanding officer and leader of the base walked down the line of children, giving them each a good, hard look. When he reached the end of the line, he moved to stand in front of everyone._

"_Welcome to The Academy." He said, folding his arms behind his back. "From here on out you are no longer children. When I get through with you, you will be the men and women we need to protect this base and humanity." He started pacing, sending a passing glance towards his second in command—a tall, stoic figure—that was standing just behind him. "I advise that you get used to seeing myself and the lieutenant. Because from here on out, you will not eat without us, you will not train without us, and you will not breath without us. I am not your mother. I am not your father. I am your commanding officer." He came to a stop again. The commander folded his arms, his huge green eyes finally landing on Mary. "Starting today you're soldiers." She didn't flinch or look away from him. She refused to be the weakest one because of her age and size. She refused any special treatment. The commander must have liked what he saw on her face—liked the way she didn't falter beneath his stern gaze. A tiny smile lifted up the corner of the commander's mouth, "Let's get started."_

* * *

It took Mary a few seconds to register what Dean had just said. Because she was looking at _him_. She was looking straight in the eyes of her…

"Wrong year?" Mary asked, her eyebrows slamming together. She shook her chin out of Dean's hold and frowned before glancing around the library. "No…" she mumbled, "…no the bunker looks brand new. I have to be in the right year. 2013 right?"

Her answer was a pair of confused frowns from the brothers. Kevin felt his brow lift up in surprise.

She was right.

Mary shook her arms against her restraints and widened her eyes at them, "I know I'm right. The spell worked perfectly." She gestured with her head towards the now closed door before looking back at the brothers. Kevin saw a superior smile slowly creep across her lips. "And I can tell by those dumb looks on your faces that I _am_ right."

Dean snapped back at her, "Don't be a smartass. You're already in enough trouble as it is, kid."

"I am _not_ a _kid_!" Mary shot back at him, "You have no idea the shit I've been through just to get to this point. And now that I'm here, my reward is getting hit over the head with a freaking book and tied to a stupid chair and having to get interrogated by my…" She stopped, letting out a heavy breath of air through her nose. Mary scowled down at the floor and shook her head as if to rid herself of some thoughts. "Look," she began again—this time keeping her voice even and calm. "I just went through Hell to get here. I'm not here to hurt you. Please," she implored looking up at the brothers again, "let me help you."

Sam felt his jaw set while he let out a slow breath. He watched Mary's face and right when he was about to say no…he saw something. Something that made him pause. It was her eyes. The way her eyes looked as she stared hard at him. He'd seen that exact look on both himself and Dean's faces many times. Broken. That's the best way Sam could describe it. Broken and being held together with gum and paper clips and duct tape. Sam didn't even glance at Dean to ask for approval. With a few long strides, Sam was behind Mary and pulling out the knot of her restraints.

"Whoa wait a minute Sam…"

"Dean." The youngest used a firm tone, telling his brother to shut the hell up with only one word. And thankfully, Dean did. But not before rolling his eyes rather dramatically. Sam ignored his brother and instead gently held a hand against Mary's elbow, helping her stand up from the chair. Now that she was standing, the boys could see how rail thin she was. It looked like she'd never had a proper meal. And she was a tiny little thing. Just a few inches taller than five feet if Sam had to guess as he towered over her.

"Thanks." Mary said to him, rubbing at her slightly sore wrists. She took a step away from Sam, beginning to unbutton her long coat while she got a better look of the library. Mary gave an approving frown, "Looks better than it did the last time I was here."

"What year are you from?" Sam asked her. Mary finished unhooking the last button on her jacket and pulled it open before sitting against the table nearest her. Kevin was a bit surprised to see such a simple top underneath the jacket. It looked like she had layered a loose fitting olive green tank over a faded and worn out pink tank top. And over that she had a dark blue plaid button up shirt. And even that looked like it was three sizes too big for her.

Mary shook her head from side to side before crossing her arms, "First you tell me what the situation is with the Leviathan."

"They're dead." Dean answered quickly. He watched Mary shoot him an astonished look. Her mouth fell open while her eyebrows creased and slammed together.

"What? Dead?" She glanced at Dean and then at Sam—even gave Kevin a quick look just to make sure. When neither disagreed with what Dean had said she let out a shocked, half-chuckle. She stared down at her worn-out boots, as if thinking hard about something. "Wait," she shot up from her spot, her hands held out with the palms facing down at the floor, "wait, wait, wait. The Salem Witch trials…"

Dean's brow creased and he scoffed, "What the hell are you—"

"No please!" Mary held out her hands towards him in a stopping motion. "The Salem Witch trials of 1692. The first three women to be accused of witchcraft…" she started counting off the names with her fingers, "Tituba…Sarah Osborne…and Martha Cory." She sounded like she was almost begging to be correct. Mary looked at the Winchesters and Kevin—hoping beyond hope that she was right.

Sam slowly blinked and shook his head, "No…" When Mary's wide, fearful eyes fell on him he wasn't sure if he should even dare to correct her. "Sarah Good was the third. Martha Cory came after."

Mary looked like a rug had just been swiped out from underneath her. Her hand fell to her side and slapped against her leg, her knees buckled and she barely caught herself on the table. "Oh my god…" she whispered, her mouth agape with what looked like terror.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kevin asked, noticing the signs of a panic attack beginning to take shape on her face.

Her skin got even paler, and her breathing got faster and faster. "When did you defeat Leviathan?"

"About a year ago." Dean answered her slowly, not quite concerned for her but more worried that they'd have a passed out time traveler in their bunker.

Sam watched her face fall even more before she put a hand over her eyes. "Mary, what's going on?" He asked her, hoping that by using her name he'd have a better chance of getting her back to reality. Mary flicked her eyes upwards towards Dean before muttering something to herself. Sam thought he heard her say something like "explains why he didn't recognize it". Didn't recognize what?

"I know what my problem is now." Mary answered, letting her hand fall to her side again. "I'm not in the wrong year…" she glanced up and stared with wide eyes at the brothers, "…I'm in the wrong goddamned universe!"

* * *

"Here." Mary flinched as a mug of hot liquid was pushed in front of her. She looked up, gave Sam a small smile and muttered 'thanks' before watching him sit across from her. Gingerly, she reached out her hands to touch the cup, giving Dean a careful glance. He was leaning against one of the bookshelves, arms crossed, and glaring at her. Kevin sat down next to Sam, his laptop opened while he clacked away on his keyboard.

"Oh…wow…" Mary couldn't help it. When her hands finally wrapped around the mug…

"What is it?" Sam asked taking a sip of his own drink. He watched Mary's eyes grow wide with surprise. She bent her head down and took in a deep breath through her nose before lifting her head back up and smiling.

"I haven't had real coffee in years." She pulled the mug closer to her chest and slowly lifted it to her lips. She took a generous gulp, her eyes falling shut in pleasure. When she lowered the mug back to the table, the smile was still there. "I forgot how good this stuff is."

Dean scoffed, "You act like you just came from some post-apocalypse type world."

Mary gave him a humorless chuckle, "Basically. Post-apocalypse…post-Leviathan. It's pretty much the same right?"

"Okay here we are." Kevin said turning his laptop around so the others could see the screen. "The multiverse theory."

"Wow," Mary gaped, "is that a…"

"Oh don't tell me," Dean rolled his eyes, "you haven't seen a laptop in years either?"

His attitude didn't really deter her. Mary seemed like she was experienced in dealing with someone like Dean. Instead of the normal response Sam would expect from newcomers, she simply let Dean's comment glide off her shoulders. She barely glanced at Dean before lifting up her shoulders to shrug at him, "I've just never even seen one—at least a working one. We had computers at the base but they were all pieces of junk compared to this." Her wide, fascinated eyes traced the outlines of the laptop. And all Sam could do was grin. It was kind of endearing watching her get so excited over coffee and laptops. He only wished Dean felt the same.

Kevin must have felt the same. He smiled at her before continuing his explanation. "Anyway. The multiverse theory. Basically, it says that for every choice a person makes, that same person in a different universe makes the opposite choice."

"I'm sorry. What? How would that work?" Dean stood up from his spot against the bookshelf and went to the table, picking up the laptop and reading the webpage.

"Well the choices could be anything. Something big—like life-altering—or something small." Kevin explained, "Dean, this morning, you decided to have bacon instead of sausage. In another universe, there could be another you that had the sausage instead of the bacon."

Dean looked up at Kevin, slowly processing everything he'd just heard and read. He set down the laptop and then pointed at Mary. "So you're saying you're from the…sausage universe?"

Mary frowned, "Why do I have to be from the sausage universe? I don't even like sausage."

"Fine," Dean rolled his eyes, "you can be from the bacon universe then—either way, that doesn't explain how you got here through a time portal."

"I think it could." Sam commented, turning in his chair to look up at his brother. "I mean, Mary you were trying to come back in time anyway right? Maybe you just…took a wrong turn."

"A wrong turn?" Dean repeated. He gave Sam his best 'what the hell are you stupid' look. Sam started to open his mouth, fully prepared to argue his point, but Mary's voice made them both stop.

"No." Mary sat back in her seat. "I mean, I was supposed to come back in time—and I _know_ that the spell was done correctly. But…" She trailed off, her brow furrowing as she thought hard about the events leading up to her being in the bunker with the Winchesters. She wasn't even the one to open the portal—someone else did. But this someone she trusted with her life and _she_ knew that _he_ knew more about creating portals then she did by far. So how come when she went through it went wrong? Mary glanced down at her hands in her lap. _It couldn't have been. _

"…oh no." She mumbled, staring at her hands.

"What's wrong now?" Dean asked, more worried than impatient. He'd rather not deal with any more bombs dropping today.

"You know when you're cooking," Mary started, still watching her hand, "and you put a hot pan underneath cold water…and the metal gets ruined and starts warping all funny?"

Sam and Dean shared a confused glance. "Mary what are you saying?" Sam asked leaning slightly towards her.

"Well…" she swallowed, "…in this situation I'm the cold water, and the portal was the hot pan."

Kevin felt his brow scrunch up, "So you're saying you…warped the portal? How?"

She seemed to get very nervous and sunk into her seat, rubbing her hands together anxiously. "Don't be afraid—or angry." All three men exchanged confused stares. What the hell was she talking about now? They watched her carefully as she slowly moved so that her left elbow was resting on the table and her fist was pointed upwards. With her palm facing towards her, Mary slowly opened her hand.

At first they didn't know what she was doing. Did she have a tattoo? Did she have a scar? Was she an alien? But when the blue flames burst over her skin and stayed there, floating and licking her hand, and when Sam and Dean and Kevin could feel the heat of the flames. They knew.

"Whoa…" Kevin commented, staring with wide, intrigued eyes at her flame-covered hand.

Sam swallowed hard, his throat suddenly very dry. "You're a—"

"Witch." Dean growled out—his jaw setting into a thin line. "She's a freaking witch Sammy." Dean shot an accusing finger at her, "And not just your simple run-of-the-mill type witch. You're a freaking intuitive."

"A what?" Kevin asked, while Sam stood up and tried to calm his brother down. Mary looked beyond hurt at Dean's reaction and closed her fist again, the flames puffing out.

"Intuitive witches are born with the gift of magic. It's in our blood."

"I don't see a gift anywhere." Dean replied sarcastically and with a little extra heat. He took a large step towards her, shoving a finger towards her face again from across the table. "What the hell is a witch doing here? What in the hell do you want?"

"Look I didn't ask to be born like this alright?!" Mary fired back, standing up from her chair—nearly knocking the damn thing over. "I've lived with this my entire life! I've been called every name in the book but I was the best and _no_ _one_—not even _you_—should even _dare_ to question me. I just watched someone I love get torn to shreds because he was so determined to send me back in time to stop the Leviathan from taking over and put that son of a bitch Dick Roman in the ground. And now I can't do anything about it because I messed it up." She held up both her hands and this time bright red light poured and dripped off her fingertips. "I screwed everything over because of this stupid gift! I can never save my friends and family—do you understand that?! There's no going back! They're all dead!"

She finished her rant, the magic fading away from her fingers and a tense silence falling over the bunker. At first, everyone was still. No one dared to move or say anything. But finally, it was Mary who broke the silence. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't going to pretend like she wasn't hurting. The red-head huffed, adjusted her jacket over her shoulders and turned around. She marched towards the steps that lead to the main entrance and didn't even look back. Sam tried calling out to her, but it was too late. The bunker door slammed shut, sending a metallic echo throughout the place.

The youngest Winchester, who'd watched the girl leave, let out a slow and angry breath through his nose. He turned back around and stared hard at his brother. "What?" Dean asked sounding annoyed. Sam didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him. "Oh no. Not me." Dean tried but Sam just kept staring. "Hey you're the one who wants to help—I could care less about a freaking witch. Kevin you understand right?"

But the prophet wouldn't help. Kevin had the same angry look and crossed his arms. "You too?" Dean threw out his arms, trying to get someone on his side. Neither Sam nor Kevin would give in. They didn't say anything to him, just continued to stare at Dean with angry and disappointed looks.

Finally, Dean let his shoulders drop and sighed dramatically. "Ugh, fine!" He grabbed his jacket from the furthest table, throwing it on as he made his way out of the bunker. "But if I get turned into a frog, I'm blaming you both!"

* * *

Dean made it outside, squinting for a moment as he let his eyes adjust to the early spring sunlight. It was still a little chilly, not enough that he needed such a heavy coat though. _At least I don't have to worry about the kid freezing to death out here._ They were in a pretty isolated area of the forest, it was hard enough getting to the bunker by car and Dean couldn't imagine trying to hike his way here. He looked around and sighed. Where the hell would she go anyway? She looked barely eighteen and was so small. Could she really take care of herself like she'd claimed? From the things she said, it sounded like she'd been through some really tough shit, but then again who hasn't. And she did have magic. Dean figured that would make things a little easier. But he didn't really know or want to know that much about magic. The idea of creating something completely out of thin air just gave him the willies, and the fact that he didn't have the best history with witches or magic users.

But this girl—Mary—looked like she was in pretty bad shape. She was way too skinny. Borderline starving. If anything Dean hoped he could at least persuade her back to the bunker for a nice meal. He couldn't quite explain it, but when he saw her standing up on her tiny legs, he felt this great need to reach out and help her. Almost like it was instinct or something.

Maybe because her name was Mary. Like his mom.

But that still didn't change the fact that she was a witch. A scary-ass, fire-starting, frog-turning witch.

Dean sighed. He needed to find her. They couldn't have an emotional with running through the forest. She might burn down half the trees. And that would not be fun. He took a few steps away from the door, letting it fall shut as he started searching for signs of Mary. And it didn't take him long.

It did seem a bit odd for there to be a trail of frozen grass leading off into the trees in the middle of spring. Dean walked up to the trail and bent down to get a closer look. He could see small footprints sprinkled with ice crystals on the dirt and leaves. At least she was making it easy to find her. Dean stood back up and started following the path Mary had made. Every now and then he would pass a tree that had a new scorch mark in it, or a pile of leaves that'd been frozen in place. He even saw an ant pile that was still on fire. Dean had to give her that one. Ants were pretty annoying and gross.

He only walked for a few minutes before he came to a small clearing. There, he found Mary sitting in front of an old tree stump, flicking her finger against a large mushroom that had started to sprout. She had her knees pulled up to her chin, and Dean could see that her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Great, he'd made the poor girl cry. _Awesome first impression Winchester._

"Uh…" Dean cleared his throat, getting her attention. Mary lifted her head towards him and frowned before looking back at the mushroom. Taking that as a good sign, Dean moved further into the clearing until he was right next to her.

"You can sit down Dean." She said, her finger flicking the mushroom back and forth. "I won't turn you into a frog—I don't know how to."

Trying to keep the mood light he chuckled and sat down next to her, crossing his legs over each other and putting his back to the tree stump. "Well you obviously know how to freeze and burn things." He gestured to the trail she'd left. "If I ever want to make a pie on the go, I'll ask you for help."

The corner of Mary's mouth lifted up in a half smile. "If this is your way of apologizing it's not working."

"Yeah I…" Dean looked down at his hands, trying to find the right way to start. He didn't really feel like he needed to apologize in the first place. She was a stranger from a different time, hell from a completely different universe. Why should he suddenly put his trust in her? "That stuff you said," he began, letting his curiosity get the better of him, "back at the bunker. You really meant all of that didn't you?"

"What you mean my little pity party?" She asked sarcastically, referring to the small rant she'd had before storming off. She glanced at Dean and saw him give her a small nod. Mary shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I did. I mean I was kind of a loner as a kid—mostly just relied on my family. My mom had magic too, and she taught me everything she could."

"And your dad?" Dean questioned, watching her face for a reaction. "Was he a…I mean, did he have magic too?"

Mary smiled, "No not at all." She giggled, "He actually was a little scared of it at first." When her eyes found his for a brief moment, Mary seemed to remember who she was talking to and quickly stopped herself. She looked back at the mushroom and sighed, "He was stubborn—but my mom was way more stubborn than him. She said it took her a while to get him to actually trust her."

"What and he didn't trust you or something?" Dean kept up the questions. This seemed like a better way of figuring out who she really was. Sitting her down in the dungeon until she started talking didn't seem like it would work very well.

"Oh, no it wasn't that." Mary quickly shook her head coming to the immediate defense of her father. She sat back slightly, letting her knees fall as she crossed her legs—imitating how Dean was sitting. "I think my dad was just afraid of what I would have to face. A little girl who can host a freaking light show with her fingers wasn't exactly going to fit in where I grew up."

"And where did you grow up?" Dean leaned back against the tree stump, watching her start to idly mess with her long hair as she pulled it over her shoulder. Her braid had come loose, and she was now running her fingers through the red tresses, trying to get rid of the tangles.

"If you really want to know it was some old military base." She shrugged, "Apparently before the war it was pretty nice. But by the time I came around it was falling apart." Mary's hands fell away from her hair towards the ground, where she started plucking away at the grass.

"I'm guessing that's the Leviathan war." Dean said and got a slow, silent nod from the girl. A slightly more comfortable silence fell over them then. Dean watched her fingers start to dig into the soil, her face becoming blank. He didn't know how long he'd been watching her, but after a while he decided to finish the questions about this military base and the war with Sam around. But, there was still one thing he wanted to know. "How old are you?"

Mary's fingers came up from underneath the dirt, and following her fingers were a few new blades of grass. She wiggled her fingers over the soil and made a small one inch patch of bright green grass. Once that was done, she poked her finger into the middle of the grass. "Don't know. Eighteen or nineteen I think. I lost track years ago." Slowly, she brought out her finger from the dirt and up followed a single stem. She guided the stem until it was a couple inches above the ground and then stopped, cupping her fingers around the bud of the stem Dean watched in slight awe as a small little daisy started growing. When the tiny flower was in full bloom, Mary smiled sadly before putting her hands back into her lap.

Dean realized he'd never understand the limits of magic. But he couldn't help but ask. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't create it out of thin air." Mary giggled softly at his slightly dumbfounded look. "I just sort of…asked the flower to come up early for me." She watched Dean gently reach out and poke the tiny flower, as if checking to make sure it was actually real and not an illusion.

When he was satisfied, Dean sat back again, keeping an eye on Mary's face. She was really pretty. And this close he could see little freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. But when he looked at her, he didn't find her attractive. He knew she was attractive…he just didn't feel that way about her. Sort of like how he feels about Charlie. Only this was still different. He decided it was probably because she was still a magic user. No matter how pretty she might be, Dean knew he'd never feel like that about her. It just felt wrong to him.

"Hey uh," he stammered, trying to find the right way to start apologizing. Dean looked down at his hands again, awkwardly clearing his throat. "Look I'm…sorry about what I said back there. I just don't have a good track record with witches. And…" he knew he had to say this. If he didn't and Sam found out, Dean would never hear the end of it. Dean reached up and nervously scratched the back of his head. "And I can see that your magic is a…gift. I mean you did just make a daisy grow. That's pretty damn cool."

Mary, who'd been watching him with a nervous frown, sighed in relief. "Thanks." She said, giving him a soft grin. "I know it's probably hard for you to accept me. I mean I did just come crashing into your life—literally. I just…I have no-where else to go. And I don't think I'll ever be able to recreate what I did to get here. So, thanks." She gave him a full smile now, "That made me feel better, knowing you won't be too scared of me."

Her smile was infectious and Dean could help but grin back at her, glad that he'd been able to cheer her up—if even a little. He opened his mouth to continue asking her questions but there was a sudden gust of strong wind, and Mary made an annoyed 'ugh' when her long hair got blown into her face. She groaned and pushed her strawberry hair behind her ears before looking at Dean. "You know I could help you braid it." He suggested, starting to stand up. When he was at his full height, he bent down and held out a hand towards her. "I used to braid Sammy's hair to piss him off. Now the skill just kind of…stuck with me."

Normally, Dean would have expected someone to make a stupid joke by then. Telling him he was silly for teaching himself how to braid hair. But when you're a little kid stuck in a motel room with a little brother who won't say no and who has longer hair, what else was he going to do? Besides, it was kind of fun watching Sammy get bothered by having girly looking hair.

Mary however just smiled at him, like she was relieved or she'd been hoping he would say something like that. She nodded before letting him pull her up. They started walking side by side back towards the bunker, Mary reaching out to erase the evidence of her emotional hike every now and then. "You know," she finally said when they saw the entrance to the bunker, "my dad used to braid my hair for me all the time."

Dean couldn't help but smile, "Well he sounds like a man of many different tastes. First he marries an intuitive and now he braids hair. Next thing you're gonna say is he was some sort of...scholar or writer or something like that."

"No," Mary laughed, "he was actually quite the opposite if you can believe that."

They'd come up to the door and Dean pulled it open for her to step through. "Well he sounds like a hippie." Dean said watching her fight back a smile.

"He actually would have made a terrible hippie. I don't think his appetite would have allowed it."

* * *

_Did I reveal too much about her too quickly? I don't think I did...or at least, I hope I didn't. But oh well, that's just how the pacing of the story is turning out. Besides there is soooo much more about Mary that we need and are going to learn. Oh! And if you think you've figure out who exactly Mary Bishop is, then don't say it in the review section! Or at least try not to lol. Feel free to send me a pm of who you think she is, but don't spoil it for others! _

_That being said, do you think you've figured it out yet?_

_Review, fav and follow! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
